


December 25th

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Sterek, Christmas, Derek is a Christmas Baby, Fluff, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Spark Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: When Stiles finally finds out what Derek's birthday is he sets out on a plan to make sure that it isn't overshadowed by the other holiday on December 25th





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know this one is considerably short, but I think it actually kind of works to finish things with- short and sweet

**September 16th**

It had started out innocently enough, all the way back in September, when Stiles just asked a perfectly innocent question

"Hey Derek, what's your sign?"

Derek slowly put his book down, turning to Stiles with concern and a raised eyebrow

"My... _sign_?"

"Yeah, you know, your Zodiac sign? I mean I'm an Aries, Scott is a Libra, Lydia's a Pisces- believe THAT or not,"

"Why do you ask?" Derek frowned back

"Because there's this new STUPID zodiac sign that does. not. EXIST. and I'm writing a complete chart of exactly why it's wrong, because if you think I'm a PISCES you're dumber than a sack of rocks,"

Honestly, this is what his boyfreind occupied his time with?

"I don't know," Derek huffed back, turning back to his book

"You don't KNOW? DUDE! _What_ about me says to you 'Pisces'!?"

"No I mean- ... I don't know my sign,"

"What? Seriously? You aren't one of those sickos who doesn't believe in astrology are you?"

He should have figured that would just start something...

"I don't NOT believe in it, I just don't care about it," he explained, sinking a little further down the couch and hoping against hope that if he just made himself small enough Stiles would drop the subject, like a cat playing with a mouse that wouldn't move...

"Oh... well when's your birthday? I can figure it out for you, actually, come to think of it, it's kinda disturbing that we've been a couple for almost a year and I don't know your birthday yet," he commented, swinging over the side of the couch and plopping down easily next to him

"It's fine Stiles, I'm sure you can make your case without needing me to help you, you being a Pisces should be evidence enough for ANYONE that something is wrong,"

"RIGHT?! But seriously, when's your birthday?" Stiles pressed again

Derek tightened his lips, perking suddenly and getting off of the couch

"Mail is here," he said quickly, glad for the convenient out as he rushed out of the loft

Stiles blinked slowly, tilting his head in confusion

Why didn't Derek want him to know his birthday?

Well, like all things, if Derek wasn't going to cough up the truth, that could only leave Stiles with one option: Finding it out for himself

~+~

_"Derek is a Christmas baby?"_

"According to his birth certificate- wich, yes, I obtained LEGALLY, thank you very much,"

Well, mostly legally, but Lydia didn't need to know that....

_"That is simultaniously the cutest and most tragic thing I have ever heard,"_

"I know, I mean on the one hand that's precious but on the other.... how much does the universe have to hate you to make you born on the one day of the year that overshadows pretty much everything else EVER in most countries? I mean, honestly, the sickest part is that he was born like six minutes after midnight, if he had just been born a few minutes earlier he could have been a Christmas Eve baby, wich is still cute and not nearly as difficult,"

_"This is just SAD..."_

Stiles nodded, before remembering that he was on the phone and Lydia couldn't actually see him

"Right? I mean what am I supposed to do with this? I've been saying for ages that I want to make Derek's birthday special and it lands on the one day a year where, no matter what I do, it's not going to be entirely HIS day to celebrate, I mean even on Halloween and New Year's most of the day would still be his, but Christmas...."

You can't exactly MOVE a holiday, and Stiles always loved celebrating with his dad- one of the few days a year that the sheriff took off of work

Plus the entire pack would be home from college and they'd get to have a holiday together for the first time in way too long....

He couldn't just change all of that, but....

Derek deserved to have his birthday be about him like everyone else in the world, he shouldn't have to share it just because he was unfortunate enough to pop out on the most universally celebrated birthday on Earth....

And the more he thought about it, the more sad he got...

_"Stiles?"_

"Sorry sorry, I'm here... just.... thinking,"

_"You could always divide the day, spend the afternoon and evening with us, spend the morning and night with him,"_

"Still feels like a cop out,"

_"Even if you did something a little... extra special for him?"_

Stiles started to grin, he knew that tone, that was Lydia's "I have a plan" tone

"What did you have in mind?"

 

**December 24th**

"Stiles, I really don't see why you want to be out this late,"

Granted, that kind of made it sound like they were a very old married couple...

But generally he and Stiles preferred spending nights at home relaxing, or, you know, _sleeping_

It wasn't because they lacked excitement- hell if their sex life had anything to say for it they had almost too much excitement- but just that after years of always running after monsters and serial killers once the sun goes down, staying in is just... nice

"You'll see," Stiles insisted vaguely, moving Derek to stand in an oddly specific patch of grass in the yard

"I've been working on a new spell I want to show you, I've been at it for a wile now," he added a second later, wich explained alot but still....

Derek would rather him just show him the spell in the morning so he can go inside

"Stiles, it's Christmas morning in a few hours, we're expected at your dad's... can't this wait?"

All Stiles had to say to that was a simple and stark: No

Derek just gave a heavy sigh, shoulders sinking as he resigned himself to his fate

"This isn't going to kill us is it?" he asked hesitantly as Stiles stepped onto the same patch of grass next to him

"Probably not,"

The werewolf jerked, going pale and staring down at his boyfreind with anxiety pumping through his veins

_"Probably!?"_

"I mean it might glitch once or twice..."

That was it, call the hers, Derek was a dead man walking- or standing- and he knew it

Stiles tossed a handfull of powder into the air, and before Derek knew it, they weren't in Beacon Hills anymore

Although, just looking around... Derek wasn't entirely sure where they had ended up...

All he knew was that they were in some sort of large, ornate hallway that kind of reminded him of a castle...

"Stiles? Where are we?"

"Ohh I'm sure you'll recognize it if you just think about it for a second,"

Derek narrowed his eyes, turning to ask his boyfreind again when he noticed the way Stiles was dressed

He was wearing... Slytherin robes?

And when Derek looked down he realized that he himself was sporting robes from Hufflepuff...

It was then that the realization started to dawn on him, eyes going wide, mouth falling open, and rushing as fast as he could to one of the windows

Distantly, Derek heard a quiet beeping sound, like an alarm going off, followed by Stiles muttering a quiet "Right on time" to himself

And as he approached the window, he could very clearly see where they were...

"How are we at Hogwarts?" he breathed, turning around quickly

"Well... we're at Universal Studios... but I think the answer you're looking for is more along the lines of 'magic teleportation that your spark boyfreind recently learned for your birthday', happy birthday by the way,"

He hadn't even realized what time it was, but when he glanced at Stiles' watch, he could see it just clocked in at midnight...

Midnight on Christmas Eve....

"You brought me here for my birthday?" he breathed, eyes wide and ... not... really too sure what to do with all of this

He still had a hard time processing that Stiles ever wanted to do anything for him, even if it was for his birthday

But to realize that he was here on Christmas morning....

"But... what about Christmas? What about your dad and Scott and-"

"Don't worry, we'll be home before sunrise- wich is still seven hours from now- and we're not going to my dad's until afternoon so we even have some time to sleep,"

"Stiles," Derek breathed, a shudder running through his body

He couldn't believe Stiles had done this for him....

"And I know you just wanted something simple, wich is why tonight, after all the Christmas stuff is done, I'm going to make you a simple, romantic, candlelit dinner, and I'll even play that violin music you like, and-"

_"Stiles,"_

"I know how much you love Harry Potter and I just... this is your BIRTHDAY Derek, you freaking deserve the BEST ok? And I am going to GIVE you the best every single year, even if I can't give you the entire day, I'll work with what I have, you're so important Derek, and you des-"

He didn't even get the chance to finish his sentence, coughing slightly as the werewolf rammed into him and gave him a tight, weighty hug

_"Thank you...."_

Stiles smiled shyly, returning the gesture and placing a soft, simple kiss on his forehead

"Don't mention it, I just want you to be happy Derek,"

"I am," he choked quietly, slowly pulling back and offering a shy smile as Stiles leaned closer to give him a soft kiss on the lips

"And that makes ME happy, so, we have seven hours here, let's get started hm? Ofcourse before we start the tour of the castle there's ONE more thing .... go look out the window,"

Derek stared at him quizzically, but did as he was told anyway

Stiles was using alot of magic tonight, the travel alone would be enough to nock most witches down for a wile, but Stiles had been practicing on conserving energy and making the spell less difficult, wich is why he would have enough left over to do some other simple things

Like making brooms levitate and making candles light as they passed by and-

"Is that SNOW!?"

...

He _may_ have made it snow just a little bit

"I know how much you miss the snow in New York," he replied vaguely, glad that Derek seemed to be so occupied with watching the snow fall outside

He needed him distracted for just another moment, just long enough for him to pull the ring box out of his sleeve and get down on one nee in front of him

After all, it'd be a shame to spoil the surprise a moment too soon

"Happy birthday Derek,"

Derek smiled, starting to turn his way

"Merry Christmas Stiles,"


End file.
